


Under The Mistletoe

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Kuroo Tetsurou is intelligent, Mistletoe, owed kisses, reader is a little shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:42:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: in which Kuroo and Y/n slowly but surely fall in love after a chaotic meeting under the mistletoe.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Under The Mistletoe

It was a horrendous Christmas party, one that truly tested your limits and your ability not to lash out and murder someone. So far, you were doing quite well. You had retired into a corner, settling yourself on a rather comfortable chair that just so happened to be situated under some artificial mistletoe. 

The Christmas decorations, really, they were absolutely abysmal, and since you considered yourself to be quite the decorator, you occupied yourself with turning up your nose at one or two of the especially excruciating Christmas statues or plushies. Even if you tried, not even the haunting question of how one could mess up a Christmas color scheme was able to save you from your impending boredom. 

There was just nothing to do, or so you thought.

It wasn't until you noticed two boys about your age, give or take a year or so, standing near the heater, watching you, that a whole new way of entertainment came to you.

Y/n, you sly dog.

And so your heart crushing campaign and your reign as 'Y/n the local heart crusher' started. You really were a wicked girl, but since you looked wickedly pretty as well in that red evening gown, you were sure that you would be able to get away with it.

Your grin was inviting and since you were all by yourself, seated underneath the mistletoe, most of the boys your age felt invited to join you. They went in, expecting to leave with a kiss, only to have reality slap them in the face.

You were like those fish that dangled a pretty light in front of their prey, teasing them and inviting them to step closer, only to trap them and confront them with what they feared most. In the case of those fishes, it usually was death, but in your case, what the boys feared most was: small talk.

They came for a kiss, but instead they got you talking their ear off about topics that truly couldn't interest them any less. Really, you were devious about it. When someone looked to be a fan of sports, you made sure to bombard them with talk about the newest book you were reading. But when someone looked to be a reader, you made sure to only talk about the sport your friends liked to play.

And lastly, when someone just seemed like an annoying person, you would start ranting about make up that you for some reason knew far too much about. 

The best part was at the end, when they thought they would, after enduring your painstakingly annoying small talk, at least get a kiss in the end. You loved that part, because that was when you pointed upwards at the mistletoe and laughed.

"Can you believe some people actually kiss under artificial mistletoe? I would never, you know," you would giggle, keeping up your innocent facade. It was truly hard though, as the boys would often go completely pale as the horror of their predicament dawned on them. Then, they would make a quick excuse about not feeling all too well, and dash off into the distance, never to be seen again.

Truly. Comedic gold.

The evening went by in no time after you discovered your new hobby, although, after some time, your business of sorts did start to slow. Despite the Christmas party being huge, the word had travelled rather quickly and less and less boys were getting caught in your net.

You pouted slightly, wondering if your source of entertainment had now after almost two hours come to a bitter end. There was still about one more hour to go before your mother would decide that it was time for the two of you to go home, and you feared that it would be up to you to entertain yourself with something new.

Maybe it was coming to an end, yes, but by the way that one boy in the corner was lazily grinning at you, cat eyes smirking, there was still one last challenge left for you.

Biting your lower lip, you ran a hand through your hair, sending the boy a dazzling smile. He was extremely tall, with dark messy (and with messy, you meant messy) hair that made it look like he had just gotten up, slightly tanned skin and a shit faced grin. You noted that he looked very uncomfortable in his suit and tie by the way he was constantly pinching his black pants and loosening his red tie.

"Hey."

_____

"Just so that I can place you... What do you like to do?"

The last boy was quite something and if you hadn't been so helplessly in love with yourself, you might have even asked him out. But alas, you were helplessly in love with yourself, and in a committed relationship too. So, there was none of that, and you would torture him, too.

You presumed he played some kind of sport, possibly basketball or volleyball, and when he immediately answered that he did indeed play volleyball, you gave yourself a metaphorical pat on the back.

Damn, you were good...

"You know about volleyball?" He asked curiously, intrigue shining in his eyes. The smirk was replaced with a genuine smile. He watched you as he took a sip of his drink, clearly expecting an answer.

You smiled as well. "Asking me that is like asking the pope "have you heard of this god fellow?" Believe me, I know about volleyball."

"So, you play?"

"No, but my friends do. Scratch that, not just my friends, more like everyone I talk to. Look, you play, too."

For the next forty five minutes, the boy whose name you soon learned was Kuroo Tetsuro, entertained your wild rantings, and seemed, even to be interested. 

The smirk didn't leave his face once, and it did bother you quite a bit as it reminded you of an adult holding candy over your head as a kid, as if Kuroo knew something you didn't and was dangling that in front of your head by smirking at you like that. Yes, that bothered you, but your annoyance was soon forgotten when he let out a hyena laugh after you told him one of your many stories.

You didn't mind that, you actually quite liked that he had a crazy laugh. Crazy things were interesting.

And Kuroo certainly was interesting. Looking at him, you would think that he would be more pushy about the kiss, but isn't wasn't until the very end that even eluded to it.

He had immaculate taste, and as it turned out, he really was easy to get along with. You pouted as the extent of his likability became more and more apparent. 

While you were sensitive to the failures you came across in your daily life, even down to the most minuscule of details, Kuroo Tetsuroo was the opposite. He was smart enough to notice though, and it took you a while to figure out why he was the way he was. You liked talking about movies that you thought had failed, you enjoyed criticizing cheap books written only for money, and you liked shading lazy art that was presented as futuristic. He agreed with you on pretty much everything, but unlike you, he was able to wave it away, and say that he was able to at least have a great laugh over it.

While a bad movie upset you, it was nothing more than another laugh for him. Another hyena laugh.

That impressed you.

He was teasing, fun to be around, and at times, you were sure that he was also pretty damn smart, and you supposed that interested you most of all. 

As a rule to live and breathe by, you didn't like boys very much, but even so, you had to admit, Kuroo was actually pretty likable.

"L/n-san?" He asked, the same teasing smirking slowly climbing up on his lips. It was nearly the end of the party, and you could already tell what was coming.

You played dumb nevertheless. "Yes, what is it, Kuroo-san?"

"How about that kiss now?"

"Turns out, Kuroo-san, this is—"

His finger was suddenly pressed to your lips, cutting you off. You looked up at him with wide eyes, unsure whether or not to bite his fingers, only to see him once again smirking down at you.

"'Tis not fake." Was all he said, reaching up, not even that much as he was so tall, to rip off part of the mistletoe.

"It's real... and that means, you do owe me a kiss, L/n-san. And, well, all those poor boys too, but who cares about them, right?"

He placed the part he had ripped off into your hand, giving you a charming smile as your mouth dropped further and further to the ground.

"Hey, it's not that bad..."

Sometimes being offered sympathy felt like the very proof that you had been beaten, and you didn't like it one bit. Then again, what could you do?

"Okay, look—"

"I'll be saving that kiss for another time though, your mother is approaching," he grinned, giving you a pat on the head that seemed all too familiar. You bared your teeth at him, and his grin only widened.

"It looks like you two are getting along!" your mother chirped, drunkenly giving you a sloppy kiss on the cheek. You continued gritting your teeth.

Kuroo beamed, and for the next few minutes you had to listen to small talk between the two of them. It was truly horrendous, and no longer did you feel like the local crusher of hearts.

"Next time it'll be at their family house, wouldn't that be nice,  
Y/n?"

"Yes, that would be nice," you agreed, thinking about how horrible it would be, and how you would literally love to do anything else instead.

Finally, your mother dashed off, leaving you with the boy who loved science. The look he gave you was that same smug smirk as before, and you could already feel anger bubbling in your stomach.

Anger because despite being annoying, Kuroo Tetsuroo was a good person, a nice person. While he might have looked like those popular soccer players at your school, he didn't behave like them at all.

In the time you had spent with him, you had mulled over everything you knew about him in your head and constructed a fairly accurate picture.

He wasn't a sex god, although, you were sure that he was convinced otherwise with the way he liked to smirk. He was just a boy who liked having fun, teasing other people, but at the same time, never intended to do anything really detrimental.

He was smart too, very smart, you begrudgingly admitted that.

"This is where we say goodbye," you sighed, giving him a genuine smile as your anger slowly disipated, "it's time for me to go around, telling my distant relations 'I love you' and other atrocious lies."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," he smirked, giving you a ruffle of the head, "you owe me a kiss."

"Sure," you agreed, not sure at all.

This guy was clearly the crafty type...

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i hope you enjoyed this chapter... it was just a little something and I’m not at all sure about it. feedback would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
